


like or like like

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, also i win because this is exactly 444 words, doorbell ditching, kind of, okay yeah no its based on a song, oof, this one is based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: based on the song Like Or Like Like by Miniature Tigers





	like or like like

**Author's Note:**

> tbh cant think of a summary again rip me

You don’t know why you’re here. You shouldn’t have bothered showing up. You look like a fucking dumbass, wearing a hoodie and jeans in the middle of fucking June. You’re standing by the street, leaning against your car, which is still running. You want to go up and knock on the door, to tell him how you feel, or to ask him how he feels about you, or maybe both, but you can’t. You’re too much of a fucking coward. 

As you stand and stew in frustration, something catches your eye -- movement through one of the windows of his house. You step away from your car and walk towards it, thinking to yourself how fucking creepy you’re being, and stop in your tracks when you see that it’s Karkat. Your face burns with embarrassment and you force yourself to look away when you see him, because what you _do_ see is him taking off his fucking shirt, holy shit. You spin yourself around quickly and walk with fake purpose back towards your car, but you stop before you can make it there. 

You hesitate mid-step, look over your shoulder, and hesitantly walk towards his front door. You steel yourself on the way there, trying to build up courage you don’t have, and soon enough you find yourself on his porch, standing in front of his door. You reach your hand up slowly, and then before you can stop yourself you press the button for his doorbell. 

Immediately, you regret it. “Shit,” you say to yourself, and quickly turn and run as fast as your legs will take you back to your car. In your nervous panic, you start to laugh. You yank open the door of the vehicle, and just before you slam the door shut you lean out the side and puke. You keep laughing as you speed away, and as you drive you look in the rearview mirror and see none other than Karkat himself open the door and lean out to the porch. Your laughing abruptly cuts off and you’re filled with a gut-wrenching realization that you just fucking doorbell ditched your best friend -- and the guy you like. 

You nearly drive off of the goddamn road, and you yell “fuck!” as you pull the steering wheel back to the left to get yourself centered again. Then again, but quieter as what you did continues to sink in. “Fuck.”

As you reach your own driveway, you rest your forehead on the steering wheel and sigh in frustration as you think about the fact that you’re going to have to hear Karkat tell you tomorrow about the asshole who doorbell ditched him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
